1. Field of the Invention
Hydrostatically operated underwater pile driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of underwater pile drivers have been designed and used, which pile drivers in the main are actuated by sudden bursts of high pressure air or gas. Such prior art devices due to the high internal pressures to which they are momentarily subjected must be of massive and expensive structure, as well as requiring support equipment that is likewise expensive.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an underwater pile driver that eliminates numerous operational disadvantages inherant to prior art devices of this nature.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an underwater pile driver that has a relatively simple mechanical structure, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, may be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and is relatively inexpensive when compared with prior art devices of this nature.
A further object of the invention is to supply a pile driver in which a ram is forced downwardly in a tubular housing due to the hydrostatic head above the ram, with this hydrostatic head causing the ram in impact on an anvil that is in abutting contact with the upper end of a pile, and the pile being driven downwardly due to the force transferred to it from the anvil.
Yet another object of the invention is to furnish an underwater pile driver that employs a minimum of energy in returning the ram from the anvil impacting position to an upper portion of the housing, due to the hydraulic pressure on both the upper and lower sides of the ram being equalized as it is moved upwardly in the housing.